


Poison

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Poison

  
“What do you mean I can't eat this?” Dustin asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

  
Steve groaned as he wiped a hand down his face in exhaustion. Steve turned his glare on Billy as he laughed at Steve’s despair. Steve turned back to Dustin and took a deep breath before releasing it. “What I mean is that I forbid you from eating that alien goo.”

  
Dustin gave an exasperated face as he rolled his head and came closer to where Steve was holding said goo. “Why not?”

  
Billy laughed as he pushed Max back against the couch and prevented her from responding to Dustin. He turned back to watch Steve try and explain with a wild smile across his face. Steve gave him an annoyed look before turning back towards Dustin.

  
Just in time Steve grabbed the container and pulled it away from Dustin's hands. “It is poison, Dustin. Which means it's not edible.”

  
Dustin glared up at Steve before trying to snatch the container from his hands. He huffed as he stood firm before Steve, “How do you know?”

  
Steve rolled his eyes as he popped his hip and looked down at Dustin. “How do I know what?”

  
Dustin massaged his head before popping his head like the answer should have been obvious, “How do you know its poisonous?”

  
Steve's eyes widen as he looked down at Dustin before turning to look at Billy. Billy smiled at him and shrugged. Steve turned back to Dustin sharply and pulled the container away from his reaching hands. “It was literally used to kill one of those creatures. Do you think its safe to eat?”

  
Dustin sighed as he sat down beside Max who placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

  
Billy smirked before standing up to go lea behind Steve. He cornered Steve and whispered into his ear, “So not even a lick?”

  
Steve’s sputtering and Billy’s laughter filled the air as Steve blushed bright red.

  
“I said no.” Steve rolled his eyes before placing the container up top in the cabinets away from prying hands and that was that.


End file.
